


I'm not okay but it's okay

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: Request!! [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Techno gives him one, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Requests, Stargazing, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare during his stay with Techno“”Why aren’t you asleep?” (46) tommy has a nightmare while living with techno (that child has some trauma on his shoulders) and goes to him for comfort.”
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Request!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	I'm not okay but it's okay

Tommy was standing in front of Techno’s blown up house, fire crackling in the crater, blood splattered against the snow. Tommy cried out in shock, looking around wildly for Techno.

“Techno? Techno!” He yelled, he stumbled forwards, legs felt like jelly. Someone grabbed his shoulder, whipping him around, Tommy’s eyes landed on Techno’s cloak.

“Tech-” He cut himself off upon seeing a masked face, dressed in green and smeared with red. 

Dream.

And he was wearing a bloodied crown.

“No-no,” Tommy backed away. He slipped and fell into the snow. He started up at Dream, “Wh-where is Techno?” 

Dream tipped his head to the side, as if amused, then ripped off his mask. He had blood running down his face, he was wearing Phil’s earrings.

“Dead.” He said simply, smiling, he pulled out his axe, tossing it between his hands.

“No, no, no no.” Tommy’s chest felt tight, “He’s-he’s stronger than you, he-he’s part of the Blood God- he beat- he beat you!”

Dream’s eyes narrowed, face faltering. He stomped on Tommy’s chest, pinning him to the ground, the cold snow pricked his skin.

“Ah Tommy, you’re so naive. Did you really think a simple vessel could take down a god?”

He gripped his axe with both hands, holding it above his head “Your brother is GONE!” The axe came crashing down-

Tommy had woken with a start, blood roaring in his ears, limbs shaking. He fell out of bed, scrambling to get shoes on, to get out, he needed air. 

The wind whipped around Tommy as he sat on Techno’s roof, knees pulled up to his chest, heart still pounding.

He rested his chin on his knees, looking up at the stars, he was okay, the house was still standing, and Dream hadn’t killed his brother.

He was used to nightmares, he always had nightmares, even when he was little. He remembered nightmares about monsters and bullies, he would manage to fall back asleep or would climb in bed with one of his brothers. He had nightmares after the first L’manburg war, after being exiled the first time, after the festival, after he lost Henry, after the second L’manburg war, then during his second exile.

And now with Techno.

Tommy didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the roof when he heard someone grunt behind him.

“Why are you awake?” Techno asked.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Tommy grumbled.

“How’d you get on my roof?” 

“The same way I got in your basement,” Tommy hissed, rubbing at his nose.

“Nightmare?”

Tommy didn’t answer.

“I get them too, it’s okay Tommy.”

Tommy didn’t answer.

Techno sighed then sat down next to him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Tommy mumbled.

“That’s fine.”

They sat in silence when Tommy noticed Techno still had his cloak on but no crown.

“Did you lose your crown?”

Techno snorted, “No, I don’t wear it at 3:46 in the morning.”

“You’re such an ass,” Tommy said with no real heat, trying to hide his shivers.

Techno laid his cloak the younger, then wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Tommy bit his lip, trying to keep his tears at bay, he leaned against Techno. The older man squeezed his shoulder.

The wind chipped at his skin but the familiar warmth and smell of his brother shielded him from the cold.

The pair sat there, staring at the stars, and if Tommy let a few tears slip out and Techno pulled him closer, neither of them said a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Have a good period of existence in the universe!!


End file.
